Murderapolis
by PierraEverlastRose
Summary: There is a killer out there targeting college students and staging them on steps all around the city. Now the BAU is brought on a serial killer case that brings them to Minneapolis, Minnesota. Now the team needs to get inside the mind of a killer in the state of ten thousand lakes. But when one of them gets taken by the killer the others have to find them before it's too late.
1. Breaking all the Rules

**Muderapolis**

 _A Criminal Minds fanfic. I hope this is okay as it is my first Criminal Minds fanfic I have written. I hope that I have been sticking to the characters personalities as best as I can._

 _There is a killer out there targeting college students and staging them on steps all around the city. And now the BAU is brought on a serial killer case that brings them to the state of Minnesota and the city of Minneapolis. With the killer on the loose the team needs to figure out and to get inside the mind of a killer in the state of ten thousand lakes. Now people are calling this guy the Murderapolis Killer. Things start to get worse when one member gets taken by the killer. Can the others break through, figure this guy out, figure his motives and save the member of the team before it's too late?_

* * *

 **Chapter 1** Breaking all the Rules

A young college woman was sitting with her back against her bed in her own dorm room where her feet and ankles were bound together. Her hands were behind her also bound together. The worst of it all there was a gag in her mouth filled with chloroform. She kept on struggling trying to break free.

The day seemed like any other day for her as she walked through it. It seemed perfect almost too perfect for her, own good. It wasn't until she got back home to her dorm room that she got struck in the back of her head with a glass flower vase.

A figure bent down in front of her as she struggled even more and tried to scream. But the gag that bounded her mouth shut out all noise. She was afraid what was going to happen to her as a knife was brought out. Her eyes became big in more fear. A hand was put on top of her head and the knife went close to her neck.

She kept on struggling but before anything could happen her neck got a cut and her head twisted as she fell to the side. She was dead before she even knew it.

The figure got up holding the knife and walked to the end of the dorm opening the door. They opened it up and left the room dripping blood from the knife as they went. They went down to the main lobby and left the dormitories going out into the night.

* * *

The team of the BAU or the Behavioral Analysis Unit was all sitting at chairs at their desks minus the team leaders Aaron Hotchner and David Rossi. They were in their own offices. Even though Derek Morgan and Jennifer Jareau have their own office he was sitting with his co-workers and friends. They were all talking about their weekends and the mischief that happened.

"If it's any case it's become kind of crazy at my house with my two boys." said JJ to all of them

"At least you have something to go home to all Reid has is his books." replied Derek

"A book is like a person's best friend though. Through it you can gain knowledge real or un-real, useful or not. Anything that comes right out of it is a new journey waiting to happen and be discovered. Even if you think that information isn't useful at the time it can actually be useful in the future." told Dr. Spencer Reid to the team

"Thank you just what we need an impromptu on what books are all about." said Derek as he took a drink of his coffee

"We've got a case." said Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner coming in the room

Everyone got up and Penelope Garcia came in holding manila folders as they went to the conference room. They all sat down in the chairs in their usual spot or close to their usual spot at the table. Everyone except Dr. Spencer Reid opened up their tablets. Instead Spencer actually had a manila folder in front of him. He prefers the actual paper over technology and the rest of the team all know that.

"Okay we have a weird one." said Penelope as she stood by the monitor screen as she clicked a button and it turned up pictures "A young woman was found on the steps of a museum murdered. That's not the weird part she was murdered somewhere else and the way she was murdered."

"Her throat was slashed and broken." said Aaron Hotchner as he looked at the smaller screen

"Exactly and they don't know which one was the cause of her death or if it's possible that it's both." told Penelope as she clicked a button to show a picture of the victim "Her name is Wendy Xavier a college student at the U of M."

"U of M?" wondered JJ while looking at the screen

"University of Minnesota- Twin Cities." responded Penelope

"We don't get enough cases in Minnesota." said Rossi right there

"Are there any other victims? Normally it should be three people before we get called in on the case." said Spencer right there as he was looking through the folder in front of him

"As of right now there aren't any. But it's because of Chapter 7, Sections 113 and 114 that we are involved in this case as of right now. Also because the body was found on property like a museum it's getting handed to us. If more bodies come up it will become a serial murder." told Penelope to them

"I want you to do a search for anything similar in the state and out see if it has happened before Garcia." said Aaron Hotchner

"Got it and I am on it." replied Penelope

"Alright wheels up in thirty minutes everybody." said Aaron Hotchner getting up

The rest of the team got up from the table and went out of the conference room going back to the bullpen or to their offices. They were getting everything together in bags to go to the private jet. They left and walked out one by one. They entered the black FBI cars and drove to the jet and entered the jet as they sat in there all in different seats.


	2. The State of 10,000 Lakes

**Murderapolis**

 _I want to thank everyone for the reviews I got especially to FlynnWriter. I totally get what you mean. I grew up and still live in Minnesota. That's why I wrote this story. I hope this next chapter is up to standards and that you all enjoy it._

* * *

 **Chapter 2** The State of 10,000 Lakes

The FBI private jet was in the air and everybody was sitting in seats. They were looking at the case on the tablets again or in Reid's case a manila folder. He was roaming through the pages and pages of things.

"So why did they ask us to be part of the investigation if there is only one victim?" wondered Derek Morgan

"I can answer that hot stuff." said Penelope getting on the screen that's against the wall as everyone turned to look at her through the screen "I just got off the phone with a Detective Mason Kenneth. He said those two days before that another young woman, a college student was murdered. They didn't connect it to just now. Her name was Melanie Parker also a student at the University of Minnesota. And get this, this isn't the first time this has happened."

"What do you mean?" wondered JJ while looking around at everyone

"This happened to four other students at a University of Minnesota Campus but up in Duluth a year ago." told Penelope through the screen

"So what do you think we're looking at a student or a professor?" wondered Derek

"It could be either. If it was a student they could have gotten a degree up in Duluth and then graduated from there. But there was another degree that they wanted but that school didn't offer so they went down to the Twin Cities to get that degree there. But if it's a professor they could have easily been working at the Duluth branch for a while and got a better job opportunity so they went down to the Twin Cities or they wanted to be closer to family." exclaimed Spencer to them as he was looking down at the case files right in front of him and looking at the picture of the young woman

"So if he killed four women last year he could be following the same pattern." said Rossi to them

"That's the clincher, the first three were young women but the last one was a young aspiring male police officer." told Penelope

"Thanks Penelope." said JJ

"Thanks baby girl." said Derek as he looked at Penelope through the screen

"I'm out my magical comrades." said Penelope who pushed a button with her pen and was off the screen

The team sat there in silence for a moment as they were all shuffling through the tablets at the information. It was odd that no one was even saying anything. But then Hotch broke the silence.

"Okay once we land JJ and Rossi I want you to go to Wendy's dorm room talk to anyone who knows her, the roommate and see if there is anything there that could help us figure out why she was a target. Derek and Reid I want you to go to the dump site at the museum. I will go to the police station and get everything together." said Aaron Hotchner

"Alright." Everyone mumbled

* * *

The team had arrived at Minnesota and everyone went their ways. At the moment Aaron Hotchner entered the Minneapolis Police Department on Nicollet Avenue S. It's one of multiple police departments in the city. He noticed a middle aged man talking to a younger police officer.

"Detective Mason Kenneth." said Aaron Hotchner coming up "I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner with the BAU."

"I heard you were coming and it's Investigator Mason Kenneth." responded Mason Kenneth a man with salt and pepper hair, light crystal blue eyes and slightly sagging skin as he was aging kind of quick throughout the years

"What do you mean Investigator?" wondered Aaron Hotchner confused

"Instead of Detectives we are mostly called Investigators in Minnesota." told Mason Kenneth

"Of course it's just the last time we were here it was a detective that helped us out." told Hotch

"It's alright a lot of people assume we're detectives so we introduce ourselves as detective when in reality we are really investigators." exclaimed Mason Kenneth

"So what has been happening with Wendy Xavier has her family been informed?" asked Hotch

"No not yet. We have been trying to get in contact but it seems as though they are on a cruise to the Bahamas. We are hoping they will get our messages soon and come back." told Investigator Mason Kenneth "To the land of ten thousand lakes well actually it says ten thousand lakes but we actually have fourteen thousand eight hundred forty two lakes."

"That's really accurate." responded Hotch as the two of them were walking the halls of the department

"My father and I are fisherman so we go fishing every year together on as many lakes as possible. My dad would tell me how many lakes there are in the state but not every lake is possible to go fishing in." exclaimed Investigator Mason Kenneth "Fishing happens to be really popular in Minnesota more than 36 percent of the population fish we're second to only Alaska. It's something that doesn't cease we do it all year round especially when it comes to the ice. Ice fishing has been around since the arrival of the earliest of the Scandinavian's. It's why it's attracted so much and it's also the flour mill that a lot of people get attracted to. I can tell you all about it and its history."

"Uh no thanks I'm good. But you should get together with Dr. Reid when he gets here. The two of you would get along very well." informed Hotch right there to the other investigator

"Here you go. I got this all set up for you. It is our conference room. I believe it will work out for your needs." said Mason Kenneth

"Yes thank you." replied Hotch as he sat down at the table and opened up the folder

He started by searching and scanning the things that were inside and grabbed them. He started pinning and sticking things to the board so things can makes sense and they can get a profile on the unsub that they are tracking. He grabbed more and more pictures by putting them up and information by putting them to the side.

Another manila folder got placed on the table and he grabbed it opening it up revealing the case files from in Duluth.

"Yeah thank you." Mason Kenneth was saying through his phone then came in "A college girl has gone missing an Audrey Norris. She attends the University of Minnesota- Twin Cities in the College of Liberal Arts. She was hoping to get a degree in Journalism."

"Thanks for telling me." said Hotch as he grabbed another file opening it up to reveal a picture of the young woman and he put his phone to his ear

"You are on the air with the tech goddess." said Penelope Garcia

"Garcia a young college woman has gone missing an Audrey Norris. Can you look into her and see if you can find anything that could possibly link her to our unsub?" asked Hotch right

"Of course my loyal subjects." responded Penelope as she started on typing on her computer "Okay let's see here Audrey Norris born and raised in Bemidji Minnesota to two loving parents and an older brother and moved down to the cities to go to college two years ago. She has a part time job as a barista at a coffee place called Dunn Brothers. I've never heard of the place. Huh . . . their menu looks really good, why haven't I heard of this place."

"Garcia!" responded Hotch

"Right, sorry. She lives on campus in a dorm room with a roommate named Emilia Hanover. She's a straight A student with a 4.0 GPA with aspirations of becoming a journalist. This is interesting I'm in her bank account and apparently she get's money sent to her every week." told Penelope

"How much?" wondered Hotch

"Uh let's see here. Two thousand dollars a week." said Penelope who was typing really fast and going over all the bank and financial stuff of the victim

"Okay follow the money and see where it takes you." told Hotch as he looked down and flipped through the manila folder

"Will do my supervising subject I will talk to you when you have a better offer than that one to give me." said Penelope signing off by punching it with her pen

Hotch just stood there as he looked at his cell phone as it died from his end as he was no longer in contact with Penelope. He turned back around as he looked at the board with everything on it. As of right now there isn't a whole lot to go on. He sighed as he looked at the picture of Audrey Norris. She looked to be a normal young girl who wouldn't get into any harm or trouble.


	3. Stairway to Nowhere

**Murderapolis**

 **Chapter 3** Stairway to Nowhere

Morgan and Reid had just got the dump site which ended up being the Minneapolis Institute of Art. They got out of the FBI car as they shut the door and climbed up the stairs until they got to the middle of it. That's where they saw the pool of blood.

A detective or investigator came over to them as he was walking down the stairs one at a time and being careful. He stopped as he got to them. They noticed that he has short black hair, with hazel eyes and has a somewhat intimidating look about him.

"Hi Detective Grayson." said Grayson

"I'm SSA Derek Morgan and this is Dr. Red." said Morgan right there as he indicated at the two of them

"Do you have any ideas why she was dumped here?" asked Reid as they walked up the stairs as they got to the top

"No it would make more sense if it was the Mill City Museum or the Science Museum of Minnesota. Wendy was hoping to major in a science background from what we got on our Intel and she really liked going to the science museum as well spending as much time there. She already has a degree in Biochemistry from the College of Biological Studies and was about to get a degree in Biology, Society and Environment from the College of Liberal Arts." told Detective Grayson as he looked down at his notepad and going through the notes that he has

"Thank you Detective." said Derek Morgan

"Of course." replied Detective Grayson

Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid went down stood on the steps in the middle. The art museum was old and beautiful and they observed everything around them. They noticed that there were reporters and civilians around hoping to get a better look.

"He wanted the attention." said Derek as he saw the others

"So he's choosing well known landmarks around the city." said Reid starting "The more public the place the more likely it's going to get attention. I would say he's a loner and a narcissist, that this is the only way they can get attention as normally they don't get any. They're invisible to others."

"So what's with the significance of the stairs then?" wondered Derek

"Heaven." answered Spencer Reid

"What?" replied Derek

"It's heaven." responded Spencer as he looked at the stairs "The only way to enter is by spirit or soul, an innocent and do-gooder soul. If the soul is bad or evil they would go to the underworld or in this case hell."

"So what's with the stairs?" responded Derek wondering

"It's how you enter heaven." told Spencer looking up at his co-worker "A stairway to heaven but in this case it leads to nowhere. It's because of the stairs that are here and the way they were put on the stairs."

"So this guy is religious." said Derek with tacit

"I don't think so. The stairway is connected to the ground the pavement and it goes right up to the museum. There's an end to it. While it has become documented and we're aware that it's gold and floating among the cloud. These are stone." explained Spencer

"I'm going to talk to the other detectives and officers." said Derek

Derek left going up the stairs leaving Spencer. Spencer stood there then leaned down in a squatting position. He continued to look at the stairs hoping to get more answers. That it would tell it to him if he just continued staring with a blank stare.

His mind was blank trying to keep it inactive. He set his hand to the stone steps. It felt coarse and grainy through his fingers.

"Huh." muttered Spencer to himself as he looked at it

He turned around looking all around to see if there's something that could help. Something that could explain what he found on the steps. He sighed and got a Minneapolis analyst over to grab it and to go over to analyze it.

He walked down the steps away from the other detectives and police. He grabbed and went under the yellow tape. He thought that there could be something that's not there, that's somewhere else that could help out the investigation and could help out with the profile of the serial killer that they are after.

"Excuse me I'm Candace Lesser with the Minnesota news. Can you tell me what happened? Is there a serial killer on the loose? Why this location all over the other locations in the city? Can you tell us anything?" asked Candace

"No comment." said Spencer as he walked away

He walked for a distance not knowing where he was going. He wasn't paying attention to his feet. It was going to lead him wherever it needs to and wants to go. They dragged him through the city. He looked at all the buildings that are there and the skyways linking the buildings together throughout the whole entire city.

If they were dumping the body they couldn't walk through the buildings. Someone would have noticed. They had to take a car. But the streets can be active at night because of the clubs and the events that can happen. Someone still could have noticed.

It has to be someone that doesn't get noticed or doesn't get a second glance in the crowd. They could have easily worn a uniform. They work for a place or under something that requires a uniform.

A horn blazed in the distance causing Reid to jump. He was safe as he stuck to the paved paths but he noticed there was a car in the middle of the intersection not moving. All of the other cars started honking their horns like crazy causing so much noise it could be heard in a distance of ten miles away.

Reid took out his phone dialing a number then set the phone to his ear where the other person answered it.

"Morgan I need you guys. A car is stalled at an intersection . . . okay." said Reid then ended the call and put his phone away

He took out his gun from its holster and pointed it as he went out to the intersection. The horns got loud in his ear wanting to make him deaf. He got to the car with his gun pointing. He kept walking on the side getting to the front of it and by the window. He banged on the window and the door of the car.

"FBI!" said Spencer right there "Come out with your hands up." he looked in seeing the driver lying on the seat dead "What the?"

A masked figure came out taking him in the back, gagging him and knocking him out. He was lying sprawled all over the backseat. The masked figure went in front putting the dead body in the back in the crevice on the floor.

The figure took the wheel and drove off through the intersection at break neck speed.


	4. Modus Operandi

**Murderapolis**

 **Chapter 4** Modus Operandi

JJ and Rossi were on campus in Wendy Xavier's dorm room the latest victim of the killer. Off on the side JJ was talking with the roommate Raya Montoya and contemplating on the information that she was getting. Rossi was in the room itself going through the desk, table and the bed anything that he could see that is hers.

He tore the comforter and covers off the bed and picked up the pillows. He was trying to find things that could be hidden under things and inside cracks and crevices. He put his hand behind the headboard area of the bed and to the side of the bed. There was nothing there so he opened the nightstand beside the bed.

He opened the first drawer of two. It was about a foot deep and two and a half feet wide. In that first drawer there was a lot of paper in it scattered everywhere from the top to the bottom. It seemed like an endless pit of paper that it went into the next drawer. He took out one of the piece of papers that was in there. There seemed to be notes upon notes on all things Biochemistry, Biology and the Environment. He grabbed out another piece of paper and on that one it said chapter 1.

"Hey." said JJ coming over who was done talking to the roommate "The roommate didn't know a lot about Wendy. She seemed like a quiet girl and kept to herself. But they started to get close in the last few weeks."

"She was writing a book." told Rossi as he was grabbing more paper out as he found every piece of paper for chapter 1 and starting finding other pieces of paper for chapters 2 and 3

"Isn't the missing college student Audrey Norris a Journalism Major?" replied JJ as she grabbed a piece of paper

"She is." replied Rossi right there as JJ indicated to an officer to bring the roommate Raya over as she came in

"Raya did Wendy happen to know an Audrey Norris?" wondered JJ

"Yeah they were the best of friends. I heard that they wanted to create some sort of book together but I didn't know what it was about. Why did something happen to Audrey?" wondered Raya right there as her brown bronze locks were in curls and bounced ever so lightly

"Audrey is missing." told Rossi

"Oh god. You have to find her." said Raya

"Don't worry we will." replied JJ

"I have to go. I have a study group I need to get to." said Raya as she indicated

"Of course but an officer is going to have to be near to watch you just in case things are different." Told Rossi right there

Raya nodded then grabbed her backpack and a stack of textbooks and left the dorm room with an officer on her tail. Both JJ and Rossi just stood there not knowing what to think.

* * *

Hotch, Rossi and JJ were in the police station. Rossi and JJ had just got back from the University of Minnesota campus just mere minutes ago. Hotch had visited the Minneapolis medical examiner who said that it was the slash to the throat that was the cause of death and that it was overkill with the broken neck. Hotch was currently on the phone at the moment talking to Derek on the other side. He put his thumb and forefinger to his forehead.

"Thanks." said Hotch then ended the call

"What's wrong?" responded Rossi

"The killer has Reid." told Hotch

"You've got to be kidding me." said JJ

"How'd that happen?" asked Rossi

"Morgan thinks he went out to observe the city to figure something out but there was a call stalled at an intersection. Apparently witnesses saw someone come out from the back, take him and drove off." replied Hotch

"You've got to give it to this guy he has balls." said JJ

"He's gone off script though." told Hotch

"How?" JJ wondered confused

"He's taking his victims." said Rossi

"Exactly." replied Hotch

"He also killed an up-and-coming cop in Duluth. But this time he took an FBI agent. That's even more ballsy." told Rossi

"How long do you think we have to get Reid back?" wondered JJ

"Well if he sticks to the timeline. We'll have our missing female tonight. So Reid has until tomorrow night. We have about thirty six hours." said Hotch

"Alright let's find him." said Rossi getting up and grabbing folders

Morgan came in and they all separated in the building. JJ went to search for other cases all over the states and other states with similar modus operandi. Morgan went to talk with the victim's families. Rossi went to talk to past victim's families. While Hotch stayed in the conference room looking at the board and going through case files.

Hotch grabbed a new case folder, one he hasn't seen before. It was a picture of a young girl. A thirty something named Desiree Symon. He looked at the picture as it was vaguely familiar.

He rifled through the other files until he grabbed one out. He opened it to reveal a picture of a college student named Kelly Lorimar. He looked up from it to Rossi who was talking to Mr. and Mrs. Lorimar. Hotch walked over and opened the door.

"Rossi we need to talk." said Hotch to him

"I will be right back." said Rossi to Mr. and Mrs. Lorimar as he got up and went out

Hotch and Rossi went to the conference room. Hotch locked the door behind him. He didn't want anyone to come in and mess up the investigation. He set the two folders on the table side by side.

"What's going on Aaron?" replied Rossi

"I found this folder on a woman. Take a look at it." told Hotch and Rossi looked at the two folders

"It's Kelly Lorimar but I thought she was dead. She was the first victim. They found her body." said Rossi

"They found a body but I don't think it's Kelley's." said Hotch

"You think she's in on it?" responded Rossi

"I think it's possible. She's alive and using a different name." said Hotch

"And living here in the cities, that's not a coincidence." said Rossi while looking at the folder "I'll grab Morgan and we'll go to her place. Do you think you can talk to Mr. and Mrs. Lorimar for me?"

"Yeah sure." replied Hotch

Rossi grabbed Derek then went to the FBI car. Rossi started driving while he was driving he told Derek everything they found. Who they were going to meet and who they really were.

They got to a beautiful high rise building. It was nothing like the new Minneapolis buildings. It was a bit older with new world finishes and furnishes. They entered then headed to the elevator. They headed up getting off in the top-middle of the building. They got to a door and knocked.

The door opened revealing a woman with strawberry blonde curls, hazel eyes, and a heart shaped face and a certain glow. She looked older than when she was in college when she had light blonde hair, a smooth face and more lean and fit back then.

"Can I help you?" asked the woman

"Desiree Symon." said Derek

"Yes." said Desiree

"FBI." said Rossi as both he and Derek showed their credentials "We'd like to talk to you. Or should I say we'd like to talk to Kelly Lorimar."

"Uh . . . sure . . . of course. Come in." said Desiree opening the door for them as they went in


	5. About a Girl

**Murderapolis**

 **Chapter 5** About a Girl

Reid woke up in the back of a car and found gagged in the mouth as it ended up in park. He looked down into the crevice to see the dead body he saw earlier that was in the front seat. He just saw the gray eyes like glass as they looked at him and there was still a tear in there. A tear from the last from his life. A life they so wanted to continue on.

He struggled but it didn't get him anywhere. All of a sudden the door to the back opened and he looked in front of him. It was the masked figure that took him. He looked them in the eyes seeing brown doe eyes that were so meager. The masked figure slid the dead body out then just tossed it to the side into a pile of rubble.

It then went in to grab Reid as he continued to struggle. But the masked figure just grabbed him and slid him out as well. Apparently Reid weighed too much for the guy that he had to grab Reid's hand and drag him on the ground dislocating Reid's shoulder while doing it.

It went into a building to a stairwell and started going up as Reid banged against each step. He tried to scream but it was only muffled by the gag in his mouth. Every step he banged against as he went up hurt like nothing he's felt before. He has to admit that when he was tortured by Tobias Hankel. This was different. But the pain is still terrible and sharp.

The masked figure opened a door going inside. He grabbed hold of Reid and threw him inside as Reid hit himself against the bed. He brought his hand up to his head as it hurts so much that it created a gash in his forehead. The masked figure left and closed the door.

"Here." said a female as she came over taking the gag out of his mouth "What's your name?"

"Dr. Spencer Reid." said Spencer right there

"You don't look like a doctor." said the female to him

"I hold doctorate degrees in Chemistry, Engineering and Mathematics that it makes me a doctor." told Reid right there "I was also a child prodigy who is probably why I look so young."

"I'm Audrey Norris. I just got taken this morning. He took one of my best friends a Wendy Xavier. Do you know what happened to her?" said Audrey kind of quick

"I'm sorry she's dead." said Reid right there

"Oh god." muttered Audrey as she sunk

Reid got a good look at Audrey and saw she looked to look quite a bit like Wendy. They both have blonde hair albeit different shades, as Wendy has, more of the red-blonde hair and Audrey has more of a honey blonde hair. They both have hazel eyes but Audrey's hazel eyes were lighter than Wendy's.

"Have you guys always looked so similar?" questioned Reid

"Yeah people would often think we would be sisters especially with how close we were. Inseparable they would say." told Audrey

"How long have you known each other?" wondered Reid

"A couple year we met in college at a class." said Audrey then stopped right there as she looked at Reid "Tell me. Are we going to get out of this? I need to know."

"I think so. I'm with the FBI and they will know by now that I am missing and will be looking for me." replied Reid

"Good because I hate it here." said Audrey

Audrey went quiet as she put her back against the bed with one foot out and one foot tucked into her. Reid was leaning more at an angle as his head was covered in blood from the gash on his forehead. He wasn't sure if he could get up because he would probably end up being woozy and just go back to the ground feeling just as woozy.

* * *

Derek and Rossi entered the apartment to find it in boxes. The boxes were filled with things and closed. They also happened to be filled with things and opened. Things were getting taken down from all around.

"You moving?" said Derek

"Yeah this place is getting to small. I accidentally got knocked up by my previous boyfriend so I'm moving into a small family house. Only good fifteen or so minutes away. I'm going to Eagan. It's a good city to grow a kid." told Desiree right there

"Desiree or Kelly." said Derek

"Please Desiree I no longer use Kelly." told Desiree

"We have some questions for you only you can answer. Can you do that?" wondered Rossi

"I think so. I will do my best." said Desiree as they went over to the couch and the chair couches

Desiree ended up sitting on the couch as Derek and Rossi sat down in the comfy chair couches. They ended up facing her as they looked at her fully. She turned out to be a very beautiful, put together girl who was going far in her life despite the setback of getting pregnant.

"Desiree when you were Kelly. We thought we found your body in Duluth up at the Lake Superior Maritime Visitor Center on the steps. But you're alive can you tell us how you're alive and who that girl is?" said Rossi right there

"I don't know exactly but I remember when I lived up there that someone was following me that I had a stalker. It's what it seemed it like anyway. One day I found myself drugged and back somewhere. I had never been there before. It looked like a house but it didn't feel like a house. I was on the verge of crying out for help when I saw my chance and I escaped." Told Desiree

"What about the girl?" said Derek

"I think she was already there but I don't know who she is." said Desiree

"Do you know what she looked like?" wondered Rossi

"A lot like me." told Desiree

"Anything else?" replied Rossi

"He had an affinity for me. I saw a shrine. I think he has been looking for girls who look exactly like me long before he got me. But then I escaped." told Desiree

"Do you know what this guy looked like?" wondered Derek

"No. Why? Is there something going on?" responded Desiree

"The guy who had you and thought killed you is back. But he is here in the city killing young college girls. He also happens to have a good friend of mine. If he sticks to a pattern we're going to have a young college girl tonight and our friend and colleague is going to be next tomorrow night." told Rossi

"I can't. I don't remember." muttered Desiree as she put her hands to her head and messed it up

Derek and Rossi just sat there wondering if Desiree got a little messed up from that night and became a different person. That it's something she doesn't like to think about. That it was something that she put behind her.

"You do remember but it's just something you put behind. You need to think of that night. Now think hard another girl's life is at stake here and an FBI agent." told Rossi

Desiree put her hands down and looked at them as she tried clearing her head of everything. She went back to that night knowing that the guy can't hurt her that she is safe, that this is just a memory.

" _Kelly, Kelly. I know out here. Come out, come out wherever you are." said a male voice_

 _Kelly had gotten out of the place and briefly looked back to see it was a trailer. There was a curtain that was billowing in the wind and it brought it back to see another girl. But she didn't look lucid. She grabbed hold of a tree trunk for a second to catch hold of her breath._

 _She looked and saw the guy standing on the steps that lead to the door. She can't see his face entirely but he was there and knows what he wants._

"I was in a trailer and I got out to a tree. I looked in a window where curtains were billowing there was a girl but she looked lucid." told Desiree

"Okay anything else." wondered Derek right there

"I can kind of see the guy. He looks kind of short I would say five eight or five nine in height, brown-black hair, kind of scrawny I think it's because he was a bit of nerd and he's young a college student." told Desiree

"Good that's good." said Rossi

"Catch this guy will, you?" responded Desiree

"We will and then you are able to see your parents. They are here." told Derek

"What? No. I can't see them not now." muttered Desiree

"Well thank you." said Rossi

"If you can think of anything else. Call us." told Derek as he gave her his card

She looked at it as she grabbed it with just two fingers. She sat there as Derek and Rossi got up and went to the door. They looked back at her as she seemed terrible. They went through the door and left.


	6. Thicker than Blood

**Murderapolis**

 **Chapter 6** Thicker than Blood

Rossi and Derek came back to the police station in Minneapolis where they found Hotch and JJ in the conference room. They walked through the halls and past officers as they opened the door and went. Hotch and JJ stopped talking and turned around looking at them.

"JJ found another case file from five years ago but it was in Bemidji Minnesota instead. Three college aged females found dead on steps around the city and then there was an FBI agent visiting that ended up dead as well." told Hotch to them

"Doesn't sound good for Reid." said Derek right there furious "This guy has been escalating throughout the years and now goes after FBI agents instead of police officers."

"Calm down Derek we still have time." said JJ

"Not a lot. He's not like the rest of us." responded Derek

"We know that but we need to have hope to know that we are going to find him." told JJ

"Now did you guys find anything out? Is she in on it?" wondered Hotch

"No. She was the initial person our, unsub was after. He stalked her. She said it felt like someone was following her." told Rossi

"She also said that one day she found herself drugged. We asked if she could clear her mind and think back to that to help with every minute detail." said Derek right there

"It brought her back to that night where she said that she was in a trailer out in a wooded area as she went to a tree. Once she got out she looked back at the trailer to see curtains billowing and saw a girl lucid in the trailer." told Rossi

"We got a brief but decent description of the, unsub. We are looking for a guy who is short at five-eight or five-nine, brown-black hair, scrawny and a college student who looked to be a nerd." said Derek as he looked at his notepad

"It's pretty good description for us." said JJ

"So if we apply that to now he would still be five-eight or five-nine, more along the lines of black hair, still scrawny but weak and nerdier." replied Derek

"I don't think nerdier is a word Derek, it would be more like even more of a nerd." told Rossi

"Whatever." muttered Derek

"This is the part when we wish that we have Spence." said JJ as her arms were crossed

"I think we have a profile let's get the police all together and inform them of it." said Hotch right there

"Alright." said everyone in unison as they got up

* * *

It was thirty minutes later and the BAU team; were in an open area of the precinct as police officers and inspectors were all sitting around on chairs or were standing in a corner or against a wall. The team; were standing in front of them by the board they were using. The four of them were standing in a side by side line with Hotch on one end, Derek by him, JJ by Derek and Rossi on the other end by JJ.

"We are looking for an unsub who we believe is from up north in the Duluth area or even somewhere near there could be possible. He started killing because we believe he has been looking for one person or woman in particular a Kelly Lorimar who is alive and living under the name Desiree Symon. He has a strange affinity for her so he followed and stalked her while she was attending college." said Hotch

"He has been trying to locate her ever since she escaped so he looked for every female with the same appearance the same blonde hair or as close to it and hazel eyes. But when he discovers it isn't her he kills her and disposes her." said Rossi

"But what about the police officers and FBI agents?" asked Mason Kenneth

"We think it's because the unsub has authority issues." said Derek in response

"And the steps?" wondered Detective Grayson

"Heaven." answered JJ as she put her hands in front of her and enclosed them "The steps represent the stairs that go up but the only way to enter is by soul or spirit. The stairs that the bodies have been put on have been not exactly accurate as to what the actual stairs look like to what people say they are. But instead of the stairs going to heaven they lead to nowhere. But because he doesn't know that he isn't religious."

"But this guy is good at what he does because he is smart. And when I mean smart I mean really smart he most likely holds a masters degree if not a doctorate of some kind." told Hotch

"People would usually take him seriously in the work place but out in the real world most people wouldn't give him a second glance because he's awkward and socially inept. It would show in the way he dresses." said Rossi right there

"We also have a description." said Hotch as they continued on

"This guy is short around five-eight or five-nine, back then he would have had brown-black hair but now it would be more, black, scrawny, week and a nerd." said Derek

"He has killed many times before in intervals of every five years. It goes of three female college students and one authority in the law a police officer or an FBI agent. Because of this if we find him he could most likely take his life but if we don't he's going to hibernate for another five years, relocate to a decent sized city in Minnesota and start killing again until he finds his target. In this case his obsession with Kelly." said JJ

They all stood there as they watched the Minneapolis police department take notes in notepads and look at one another. They finished up their notes then looked up at the BAU team.

The four of them stood there ready to look for their unsub; find Audrey Norris and Reid alive. While they contain a profile they have a profile they have no idea on how to find them. They could be anywhere in the city. They could be in an apartment, a commercial building, a storage locker, a garage, and a house anything because even in a big city like Minneapolis there are endless possibilities.

A phone went off in the department and Inspector Mason Kenneth answered the phone. He started talking through it, nodding and wrote something down in a notepad. They could tell he thanked the person and then hung up the phone.

"I think we have a witness." said Mason Kenneth

"Alright Rossi come with me, we're going to go talk to this person. Morgan can you contact Garcia and run some ideas through her maybe she can pinpoint a location to where they are being held." said Hotch right there

"Yeah of course." responded Derek

"I will look through the files we have and see if we missed anything the first time around. There has to be something that can help us." said JJ

Hotch and Rossi went with Inspector Mason Kenneth as they left the precinct. JJ went over to the conference room and then took the files as she started going over them. It left Derek out in the open as he grabbed out his cell phone ready to call Penelope.


	7. Before Night Falls

**Murderapolis**

 **Chapter 7** Before Night Falls

"Hey baby girl." said Derek through the cell phone

"What do you need chocolate thunder?" responded Penelope who moved from her spot and answered the phone

"I was wondering if you could help me out. We need figure out where Audrey Norris and Reid might be." said Morgan

"Of course just run through some ideas for me and I can trace them and see if I can dwindle them down to a shorter list." replied Penelope right there "Though this could be tough since we don't know a lot."

"Well let's try what we have anyway." said Derek right there

"Alright dazzle me." responded Penelope

"We're looking for a building a building that could permit a trailer for it to stay for however long." started Derek as he started walking throughout the halls of the precinct "We believe he's weak so he wouldn't want something all that high. He would want somewhere abandoned with easy access so he can leave whenever he needs to. It can be an apartment, a commercial building, a storage locker, a garage or even a house"

"Okay punching it in and I have a total of thirty types of buildings." Said Penelope as she looked at the list "Is there anything else that you have that could bring it down?"

"Are any of them companies that involve anything smart like computers, science, biology or anything along that lines in a sense?" wondered Derek remembering that the unsub was actually really smart

"Uh let's see here. Yes it was brought down to a total of nine companies." said Penelope

"That's better. We can take a look at all nine of them." said Derek

"You are welcome." replied Penelope

"I was wondering if you could do something." said Derek into the cell phone

"Yeah sure what is it?" wondered Penelope

"They didn't ask me to do this but I think maybe you could help figure out the unsub." told Derek

"Oh um . . . of course." said Penelope as she was typing on a computer on the side and moved over to another computer

"Can you find someone who is currently living in the city who lived in Bemidji Minnesota five years ago and in Duluth ten years ago?" wondered Derek as he stopped over by a window as he looked out of it

"Okay I have an extensive list here. Is there anything that can get rid of all the people that I have?" replied Penelope

"Get rid of all the woman we are for sure looking for a guy." told Derek

"Okay that got rid of half. So now we have around a hundred people." said Penelope as she was typing away

"Get rid of anyone that is athletic. This guy is weak." said Derek

"Yeah, yeah got it." said Penelope

"And look through them until someone catches your eye. Go as quickly as you can we don't know how long Reid has." told Derek

"I will do my dazzling dark chocolate." replied Penelope as she clicked off the phone

Derek stood there as he got off the phone. He knows Spencer really well as they have worked together for over eleven years. He's strong and can handle a lot as he's gone through a lot. He just wonders if they will to get to him in time.

* * *

Inspector Mason Kenneth, Rossi and Hotch got out of the detectives car and the FBI car. They found themselves over by a lake. It seemed to be very big by the looks of it. There were trails going all around it as there were people walking, running, riding on bikes or on roller skates. People were also sitting down on picnic blankets and chairs. There seemed to be all sorts of activities going on. Everyone seemed so active.

"Welcome to Lake Calhoun." told Inspector Kenneth to them

They got over to a family that was on a picnic blanket. Inspector Kenneth showed him his inspector credentials. Rossi and Hotch came behind him as the husband and wife looked at each other. There were three kids on the blanket as well.

"This is FBI Agents Hotchner and Rossi. We were wondering if we could talk to your daughter Abigail?" said Inspector Kenneth

"What for?" wondered her father

"We think she witnessed something a couple nights ago that could help us with our investigation." said Inspector Kenneth

"Uh . . ." started the father

"It's okay dad. I will talk to them." said Abigail as she got up

She looked to be a teenager in high school most likely in her senior year. She has brown hair that goes down to her breast bone, piercing green eyes and a natural look. She seemed to be a natural beauty.

"Come with me." said Abigail

They walked and left her family there as they started on the walking trail together. She didn't seem to be nervous but she was fidgety. She sighed as she was ready for anything and everything that was going to be thrown her way.

"What do you want?" wondered Abigail

"You were downtown a couple nights ago when Wendy Xavier was killed." said Rossi

"Yeah I was with some friends hanging out. I just left. I didn't live to far away so I started walking home. That's when I noticed off on the side someone go up the stairs to the museum." told Abigail

"Do you know what the person looked like at all?" wondered Hotch

"No it was too dark. But the guy was wearing a uniform I think it was blue like a custodial uniform kind of it could have been one. He seemed weak to me like he was a geek or a nerd even. He also seemed scrawny and a little short." exclaimed Abigail

"Did he have anyone with him?" asked Rossi

"Maybe I couldn't see to be sure. But he had a bag a big one. If there was someone they would have been in there." told Abigail

"Thanks Abigail." said Inspector Kenneth

"I don't know if this will help but when I continued walking I went past a trailer and I took a glance in. I saw pictures of a guy with FBI credentials on him. It was labeled Dr. Spencer Reid I believe. I think he knew him because there were pictures that went back to his teenage years when I think they were in college." told Abigail

"Thank you, you can back. You helped us out." said Inspector Kenneth as Abigail smiled and walked off and back to her family

"Reid knows him?" replied Rossi

"At least he did at one point." responded Hotch

"It looks like we have something else to find him. I think the police officer and that agent were just practice until he could get Reid. I think he's wanted to get to him for a long time." exclaimed Rossi

"What does this mean for him?" replied Hotch

"Not good, not good." muttered Rossi

They stood there as Inspector Mason Kenneth was by them. They sighed and walked back to the cars. They went in and they started them up. They then ended up driving back to the precinct where they got even more information that could help them out. It is not good though because now they know that this could be vengeance this whole time. That this guy has had two targets the whole time, Kelly Lorimar and their own Dr. Spencer Reid.


	8. Skylights

**Murderapolis**

 **Chapter 8** Skylights

Reid and Audrey were in the same room together. Reid kept on struggling as he set his back against the bed. His head was still bleeding as he set his hand on his forehead as the blood kept dripping off. He found a cloth underneath the bed and took it as he placed pressure against his forehead.

"Do you know where we are?" wondered Reid as he moved the cloth

"I would say a high building but we're not very high." answered Audrey

"Is there any way to get out of here?" asked Reid

"Um . . . yeah there's that window." said Audrey as she looked up and saw the window

"Go through it and get out of here." ordered Reid

"What?" replied Audrey as she looked at him

"Now before he comes back." told Reid

"Is there anything I should do once I get out of here?" wondered Audrey as she bent down in front of him

''Get as far as you can and find my friends at the FBI. They will get me out of here." said Reid to her

"Okay." muttered Audrey

"I will fend him off if he ever comes back." exclaimed Reid

Audrey nodded as she walked over to the window then opened it up. There was a screen right there to get rid of all the gnats, bugs and mosquitoes. She found the nails in the corners. She started twisting at the first one and got it out quick. She then twisted the second, third and started on the fourth. The fourth one ended up being rusty so it took her a while to twist it and get at it. She pulled at it and got it out. She heaved a large sigh right there.

She stood there as she looked at Dr. Spencer Reid right there leaning up against the couch with a cloth to his head. She walked over and bent down in front of him. She found another cloth under the bed. She took off the one cloth which became increasingly bloody. She put the other cloth on his forehead as he put his hand up to his forehead.

"Thanks." muttered Spencer

"Are you going to be okay?" wondered Audrey

"Yeah." replied Spencer

"Once I get out of here is there anyone in particular that I should go to?" responded Audrey

"David Rossi or Aaron Hotchner." said Reid right there as he applied more pressure on the wound "Now go."

Audrey got back up going over to the window. She pushed on the window screen as it went outside falling down. She looked out and noticed about a thirty foot drop but the building was made out of stone and brick. Off on the side there was construction equipment all around especially a sturdy extension cord that was running down the building that was latched from the top.

"I think I know who this is. I'm not positive but I think its Herman Salinger I went to college with him. Tell whoever you find from the FBI the name and that I'm doing okay also tell them this that a light from the sky never drops it just shines." told Spencer to her

"What?" said Audrey

"Just go." responded Reid

Audrey sighed as she climbed out of the window as she was on her hands and put one hand to the cord. She realized she was about to fall but caught onto the cord with both hands as she latched on for dear life. She looked down below her as she was afraid but she put her hands up and one down. She swung forward at the building as she put her feet against it and pushed down. She kept at it going repeatedly until she was only two feet above ground. She jumped the final feet and got to the pavement.

She looked up and started running away as she got as far away as possible from the building not looking back. She doesn't want to look back at all. The whole experience is something she doesn't want to repeat or relive what happened to her.

* * *

The rest of the team was at the precinct as they were in the conference room as they were looking at the board. They looked at all the victims that have befallen the killer and a picture of Audrey Norris. JJ grabbed a picture of their, own Dr. Spencer Reid.

"Okay this is weird he has had two targets." said JJ as she looked at the picture

"Kelly Lorimar and our own Spencer Reid." said Derek right there

"That's just crazy." replied Emily exasperated

"Well we know why he was after Kelly but why Reid?" wondered Hotch as he walked over to the board and looked at it "What's the connection with the behavior and who he is that we have?"

"Let's see here for a minute." said Rossi as he moved forward "What is the key thing here? He got stalkerish with Kelly but it had to come from somewhere long before that."

"There was a trigger that wasn't her but she just became a target of affection for him." said Derek as he started playing with a pen and twirling it "He was determined on someone else way before her. She got in the way and then there became two targets. He started looking for them."

They were all there either sitting or standing all around not knowing what to say or even do. They were combing over everything they have but it seems as though they have been getting to a dead end, that there isn't anything else that can help them. They sighed as they hung their heads low except for Hotch whose head was still up. He kept looking over the board and the case details that are all there.

He leaned over the table as he grabbed manila folders and started going though them. He just wants to go through them because he knows that they just missed something. There's something in the files that tells them what this guy is and where he could even be located.

He looked at the rest of the team as they were all defeated. The lack of information, the dead ends and everything has gotten to them. They didn't know what else to do. They all got up and left the conference room as they went to the station area of the precinct.

"Is there a David Rossi or Aaron Hotchner here?" wondered a voice

"That's us." said Hotch

They turned around as Audrey stepped forward as they all looked at her not believing it. They thought she would be dead by now. She stood there not knowing what to do as each and every person in the precinct were looking at her.


	9. Scenic Views

**Murderapolis**

 _Hey everyone I hope you have been enjoying my story here. Unfortunately this is the second to last chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this story so I could bring the BAU team to Minnesota. I liked it how they had an actual episode of Criminal Minds in Minnesota but they barely depicted the state in the episode. That is why I wanted to bring them to my home state. So I can depict it as is and because they never have cases here on the show. Enjoy the second to last chapter everyone._

* * *

 **Chapter 9** Scenic Views

Everyone just stood there as they were looking at Audrey Norris who was standing there in front of them. She looked kind of terrible. Her hair was frayed, her clothes bloodied and stained and then there was scratches and a few gashes all along her arms.

"We thought you were missing, abducted." said Hotch right there

"I was. But I was able to escape." told Audrey

"Come with us." responded Hotch as he brought his hand out to her

She moved forward as she followed both Hotch and Rossi as they ended up going to the interrogation room. She went inside and sat down on a chair on one side of the table. Hotch and Rossi sat down on the other side of the table as they looked at her disheveled. She looked down at the table and then back up.

"What happened to you?" asked Hotch to her

"I don't know exactly. I was in my dorm room one night and out of nowhere someone attacked me the next thing I knew it I was in a room." explained Audrey

"Do you know where you were?" wondered Rossi

"I was in a high rise building but it wasn't very high. Only by about thirty or so feet." told Audrey

The door opened and Detective Grayson came in holding a cup of water in his hands. He set it down on the table in front of Audrey as she continued on sitting there. She put her hand to the cup gripping it then took it as she took it taking a quick drink. She put it back down then looked back at the two agents' right there. She grabbed the cup right there taking another drink from it.

She looked back at Hotch and Rossi as they were still looking at her. They were waiting for her to talk again. She bit her lip and looked at the mirror knowing it was actually a two way mirror/window. There was a possible chance, people on the other side watching her and the agents.  
"It was kind of old and there was construction around it. I walked for about I would say five to seven miles from here." told Audrey right there

"Do remember which way?" asked Hotch right there

"That direction." told Audrey pointing in front of her "Sorry I'm just nervous and jittery."

"It's okay Audrey you're fine now." said Rossi as he leaned forward

She continued sitting there as she started playing with her hands in a fidgety state. She moved her hands up on the table and looked up at the two agents who were still looking at her. She sighed and stopped playing with her hands for a second then took in a deep breath.

"I have a message for you guys." said Audrey right there

"You have a message for us?" repeated Hotch confused and weary

"A light from the sky never drops it just shines." replied Audrey right there

"Who said that?" asked Rossi right there about it as it seems vaguely familiar but kind of odd at the same time

"Dr. Spencer Reid. The person who took me took him and we were held in the same area or room." answered Audrey right there

"Wait you met and talked." said Hotch

"Yeah he also told me to tell you he's okay despite a bloody gash on his forehead that he's applying pressure to at the moment." told Audrey as she started to get more courage inside of her now that she feels a lot more comfortable "He told me to tell you that and to find either an Aaron Hotchner or David Rossi."

"Okay at least we know he's right in the head." said Rossi right to his co-worker

"Did he say anything else before you left?" wondered Hotch as he looked at Audrey

"Yes he did." replied Audrey as she looked into the two agents eyes "He said that he thinks its Herman Salinger."

"Alright thanks." said Hotch

Both Hotch and Rossi got up from the table leaving Audrey there. They walked through the door where they saw the other agents there as well as Detective Grayson and Investigator Mason Kenneth. Morgan was on the phone talking to Penelope as they just got the information that they needed. They got everything.

"Thanks baby girl." said Morgan then clicked off the phone "Herman Salinger he was just like Reid, a child prodigy from Reno, Nevada. They met at Caltech when they were fourteen. Apparently Herman didn't like it how Spencer was the one who got all the attention from the teachers because of his 187 IQ, eidetic memory and being able to read at a speed of 20,000 words. Herman was able to graduate because he has an IQ of 155 and has a photographic memory. He fixated on Reid because he went the FBI route and actually getting a job. Once Herman graduated he applied and applied for jobs but no one accepted him because he was too deranged. He went off the rails and went back to college here in Minnesota instead up in Duluth."

"Okay that explains it. Are you guys ready?" wondered Hotch to the two Minnesota investigators

"Ready as we'll ever be to catch this guy." said Investigator Kenneth

"Let's get to work." said Rossi

* * *

The team was all standing outside the building as they were adjusting their FBI vests. JJ finished up the buckling of it then looked up. Morgan was cleaning and getting his gun ready. While Hotch and Rossi were standing checking to make sure everything was in place. They looked at each other and then at the Minneapolis police who were ready to get the guy finally.

They all walked in the building as they went inside elevators or going to the stairs. They needed to get at least thirty feet high. They got to the level they needed and stepped out. They went room to room until they found one that seemed different from the others.

"FBI!" shouted Hotch and Rossi

They heard running and they went after him. They went through walls and openings until they found Herman in front of them. They looked at him and saw that they were right about their appearance. He grabbed out his gun but Hotch fired a shot at his arm. Herman fell to the ground with the bullet as the police came over.

"Where is Reid?" asked Rossi right there

"That genius is where he belongs. In hell." said Herman right there

"Let's go room to room. He's in here." said Hotch to everyone

They ended up going in all the rooms in that room but there was nothing so they went out. They ended up separating as JJ to the east end with two police officers in tow, Morgan to took the west with three polices officers behind him, Hotch took the north with Detective Grayson and another police officer while Rossi had Investigator Kenneth and two other officers. All of them kept on going through rooms.

Finally Rossi went into one with the officers as they went into rooms while Rossi stayed back. He noticed a strange door to the side. He set his gun in its holster and stepped forward opening the door. That's where he noticed Reid leaning against a bed.

"Reid." said Rossi going over and leaning down "Are you okay?"

"Never better." said Reid as he got up

"Hotch, Morgan, JJ I've got Reid. We're on our way down." said Rossi into his walkie talkie "Alright let's go genius."

They walked through the door going back and then to the hall and into the elevator going down. They got to the bottom where they met the rest of the team. They were all done with the case as the suspect was going to be put behind bars and is finally getting the justice he deserves. Reid stood there as he looked to the side.

He saw Herman in handcuffs and get put into a police car. He couldn't believe how this guy would do this. That he would do this just to get back at him. But nothing fazes him anymore as he learns people do crazy things. He looked back at his co-workers at the BAU as the police car left.


	10. What Happens in Minnesota

**Murderapolis**

 _Hey everyone I want to thank everyone who has been reading this story. But now it has come to an end. It has been a fun ride for the last month. Even though this one is ending I have two other stories that you can all read. They are Gone too Soon and That Rossi Kid. I want to thank everyone who has favorite this story, who has followed it and who has commented on it. Well here you go everyone._

* * *

 **Chapter 10** What Happens in Minnesota

The team arrived back at Quantico as they were all in the bullpen or in their respective offices. They had finished up the paperwork and other paperwork that had to be handled. It was Spencer Reid who was sitting at his desk and was fingering the bandage on his forehead. He has to admit it isn't as bad to other times when he has been injured. But it still hurts.

"You feel okay Pretty Boy?" asked Derek Morgan coming over

"Fine just fine." muttered Spencer to himself

"What I don't get is why Herman took out all of his anger out on you? Out of everybody he chose you." said Derek as he pointed to Spencer

"Well because we were in practically the same situation we connected but I always knew there was something off about him." told Spencer then stopped fingering the bandage "I just want to forget about it and what happened in Minnesota."

"Well you know what they say what happens in Minnesota stays in Minnesota." responded Derek

"Actually it's supposed to Vegas. The actual saying is-." started Spencer right there

"Please don't start. I was just saying it." said Derek then got up from the chair "Well I'm going home and I think you should too. I will see you tomorrow for our next new case. Plus get some sleep."

"Will do." muttered Spencer to himself

He saw Derek Morgan leave and then the rest of the team just minutes after that. He ended up being the last person there as he sat at his chair by his desk. He went through his things until he found what he was looking for. He found a picture of himself for when he was seventeen years old. He was holding a ribbon it was when he won first place at a competition. He looked in the background to where he saw Herman who had a placard face on him. Spencer was wondering if that was when Herman started detesting him and started planning on his revenge.

He doesn't know and he say never know. But that memory is still ingrained in him. He's always going to remember it and how he felt that day. He set the picture down and put it back to where it was before. He grabbed his satchel bag and put it on his shoulder and it gently went against his hip. He started walking away from his desk to the elevator.

He knows that what happened in college and in Minnesota wasn't his fault. It was how Herman interpreted it. He can't change the past but he can change his future.

" **Garrison Keillor said Minnesota is a state of public-spirited and polite people, where you can get a good cup of cappuccino and eat Thai food and find any book you want and yet live on a quiet tree-lined street with a backyard and send your kids to public school. When a state this good hits the jackpot, it can only be an inspiration to everybody."**


End file.
